


Spring Showers

by Aerilon452



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Complete, F/F, Kissing, Spring, rain showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: A seemingly normal spring day takes a drastic turn.





	1. Chapter 1

SPRING SHOWERS:

 

The day started off as people would have expected. It was a beautiful spring morning, the sun was out, white fluffy clouds were in the sky, and a delightfully light breeze whispered around London. When Jenny woke, she breathed deep the fresh air that filled her second floor bedroom. It was then she stopped, taking a listen. The house was suspiciously quiet. In all her time at Thirteen Paternoster Row, the house had never been this quiet. Leaving her room, she went to stand at Madame Vastra’s door. She held her ear to the dark cherry wood door. Silence greeted her. Jenny didn’t panic. There was still one more room to check. It was the solarium; Vastra’s sanctum. 

Jenny, still clad in her night gown, rushed down the stairs, making her way to the back of the house. The doors were open, more silence bled out into the hall. Not deterred for one second, she walked in, going to the customary seat her mistress held in the middle of the room. Resting on the small tea table she found a note addressed to her.

Jenny,

My dear, this morning I found myself having to leave early to attend a case that came to my attention long after you’d gone to bed last night. 

Vastra

Jenny found herself turning the piece of paper over to see if there were any words for her on the back. Nothing. So, her employer was out working with Scotland Yard. Or was it a private client? She felt vexed. What was she to do? Then she looked down at her state. First things first, she had to get dressed.

The rest of the morning passed at a relatively leisurely pace with Jenny doing various chores, or redoing them as the case may be given the fact most of what she was doing, she’d done it all the day before. Thirteen Paternoster Row was spotless when the afternoon rolled around. And Vastra still hadn’t returned. Jenny wanted to worry, but she knew hew mistress. Hardly anything London could throw at her would give her a moments pause, or a cause for concern. 

No sooner had she thought her mistress would be fine, then sky turned dark, and the temperature dropped. Jenny’s heart stopped. The cooler weather wouldn’t be such a bother to her. It was Vastra she was concerned for. Her mistress was susceptible to the radical change in temperature due to her reptilian physiology. She just hoped Vastra was indoors.

 

LONDON STREETS:

 

Madame Vastra stopped dead in her tracks, taking in a lung full of the London air. The scent had changed, much as it did when a storm was brewing. She cast her gaze heavenward, but there wasn’t a dark cloud in the sky. Yet. A shiver ran through her at the slight drop in temperature. If she did not return home soon, she might get caught in the most uncomfortable of spring showers to ever crop up on an otherwise beautiful day. She was already so close to being home, that hailing a cab seemed pointless at this moment. 

Two blocks from the front door, angry black clouds blotted out the sun, and turned the day miserable. Vastra fought with her body to keep walking. She demanded that it keep moving when all it wanted to do was shut down. Silurian’s were not meant not endure cold climates. Vastra took a moment, leaning heavily on the rough brick corner of a building. She had enough time to grimace in displeasure when the sky opened up. Coin sized raindrops fell to earth, soaking through her clothes. That dropped the temperature of her body even more. 

Vastra made it to the front door, her hand on the knob, turning it violently. She stumbled through it, and in the foyer of her home calling out, “Jenny!” Her teeth chattered, she was already so cold, and she had only been out in the pouring rain for ten minutes. “Jenny!” she called out again, hoping she would stay on her feet long enough. The one thing she managed to do was peel her gloves off. The joints of her fingers ached from the bone deep cold setting in.

Up on the second floor, Jenny heard the frantic way Vastra called her name. Her heart clenched in panic. She closed the heavy drapes in her mistress’s room, and then rushed out, hurrying down the stairs. It was there she found her employer, soaking wet, and nearly unconscious. Jenny closed the distance between them quickly, her arms going around Vastra. Instantly, her right side grew damp. “We’ve got to get you out of these drenched clothes,” she stammered, nearly crumbling under the weight of Vastra’s nearly limp body. No one would think it upon taking a quick look at her, but the Silurian weighed more than her female form seemed it should.

“Cheeky… ape….” Vastra tried to scold teasingly, but she was too cold, and her words came out barely audible through chattering teeth. She was desperate to be warm. The heat bleeding off of her adorable little maid called to her, had her wishing there weren’t so many layers between her cold scales and Jenny’s pale flesh. She needed to be warmed desperately. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, ma’am,” Jenny shook her head, turning them awkwardly back towards the stairs. Vastra’s forehead touched Jenny’s temple. Her scales were, with what she could only describe as, cold and clammy. She wasn’t sure that was even the right description.

“I know…” Vastra said, her voice barely capable of making sound. Her mind was going blank. The longer she stayed in her wet cumbersome clothes, the colder she was going to get to the point she might very well fall into a coma.

Amazingly, Jenny made it up the stairs with Vastra leaning on her heavily. Her strength had been getting better, but she was nowhere near as strong as her Silurian. Jenny simply didn’t have the same muscle mass. Getting into the master suite would be relatively simple in comparison. She kept her grip tight on Vastra’s waist, their sides pressed close together, and made sure her mistress’s arm stayed across her shoulders. “Will you be able to stand?” she asked maneuvering them through the bedroom doors. 

“Yes,” Vastra replied. The trek up the stairs managed to break her body out of the chilly lethargy that had set in. If she had to dig deep, scraping together every last ounce of strength she had in reserve, she would remain standing long enough for her pretty maid. The anticipation of being touched by Jenny was enough to get the blood pumping. She loved the tender way her little human tended to her; the care she took with each touch.

Jenny, reluctant to leave Vastra for too long, had her mistress grasp the foot post of the four poster bed she so rarely slept in. As quick as she could, she turned down the covers of the bed, and then returned to Vastra. “I’ll be as fast as I can,” she said, setting her hands to the buttons at the back of her royal purple dress she’d been wearing since yesterday. Jenny smirked at that. When the Great Veiled Detective took on a case, everything else fell to the wayside. Even changing clothes. 

Vastra rested her forehead against the post that supported her. Every breath she took, she felt her body getting heavier with cold induced sleep. To keep her mind going, she focused on the moves Jenny made. Each button that popped free, she counted it. As of right now, she counted ten. The collar of her dress parted, and whatever minimal breath of air that moved about her bedroom, that chilled her already cold scaled skin even more. She resisted hissing, and tightened her grasp on the unyielding wood. Vastra would do anything she could to stay on her feet and let Jenny finish.

Jenny undid the last button, pushing the soggy dress to the floor. Once her mistress was safely tucked in bed, a fire stoked in the hearth, then she would take care of the rain drenched clothing. “Nearly through, ma’am,” Jenny informed. Accidently, the tips of her fingers touched the scales at the back of Vastra’s neck. They felt nearly as cold as snow. How was she still standing? With speed that came from a practiced hand, Jenny rapidly pulled free all the laces of the corset, and dropped it to the ground. 

Vastra was able to take a deep breath. By the goddess, she hated wearing Victorian clothing. Then again, she only hated them when she wanted to be out of them quickly. “My dear, I do believe I need to sit.” She sat on the foot bench that was at the end of the bed, slumping over slightly. 

Jenny knelt down taking Vastra’s right foot in her hands. Deftly she loosened the laces, and slipped the boot off. She repeated the action with her left foot, knowing the shoes would have to be set out to dry with everything else. While keeping her mistress sitting, she peeled down the knee high stockings revealing strong Silurian legs. Jenny couldn’t stop to marvel at the beauty that belonged to Madame Vastra. There would be time for that later. She stood up, taking hold of her hand, and pulled her up. 

Vastra swayed, shivered, and rested her hands on Jenny’s shoulder to steady herself. She had a question on the tip of her fork tongue, but she had yet to allow it to tumble from her lips. The quickest way to warm her up would be if she were tucked in close to another living being. And more than anything, she wanted to be cuddled under the covers with her delectable little human. Giving in, she touched her forehead to Jenny’s, breathing out, “Stay.”

Jenny felt her heart skip a beat in response to Vastra’s voice, but tried not to let her eagerness show. She had to finish what she was doing. ‘Focus, Jenny, focus…’ she thought to herself. It was enough to let her complete her task. Without saying anything, she got Vastra into bed, the covers tucked in around her. Before she could move away, a strong green hand wrapped around her wrist. “Let me get you some hot tea,” she whispered.

“You’re all I need,” Vastra replied. “Share with me,” she hoped Jenny would understand the pleading in her voice. Right now, she didn’t care about the wet clothing on the floor, or that there was no fire in the hearth. She only wanted Jenny wrapped around her. Apes could radiate so much heat. 

Jenny didn’t have the heart to deny Vastra what she wanted. Nodding, she took a step back to make quick work of taking off her shirt, corset, and skirt. Today, it had been a good choice not to wear shoes. Walking around the bed wearing nothing but her bloomers and thin button camisole. She crawled under the covers, scooting over to Vastra, until she was spooned up behind her mistress. Jenny wanted to shiver upon feeling just how cold her Silurian really was. 

The last conscious thought Vastra had was that she had to get closer to Jenny, closer to the warmth. She forced her lethargic body to roll over, and scrunch down until her head rested on her maid’s chest with the covers over her head. She burrowed in as close as she could as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

Jenny sighed in contentment, resting her head fully into the large fluffy pillow. The silk sheets sealed in the warmth, and soon, she too would follow her mistress into sleep. Until then, she let her body be branded so thoroughly with Vastra in tight against her. Jenny flinched when ice cold fingers touched the small of her back. A smile curved her lips, and before she knew it, she was closing her eyes.

 

LATE AFTERNOON:

Sharp pain woke Jenny out of a sound sleep. At first she didn’t understand what it had been, then another throb made itself know at her side. She reached under the covers, feeling the exact spot that ached. Her tips were greeted with a warm, wet spot, and a burning sensation from where pressure was being applied. As carefully as she could, she pulled away from Vastra. She didn’t want her reptilian mistress to wake up when it was evident that she needed the sleep to recover. Pulling the covers back into place, she locked in the warmth, and then got out of bed. 

Jenny stood in front of the floor length mirror trying to keep horror from taking over. Her whole right side was covered in blood. With shaky hands, she lifted her camisole. It was there she saw four neat claw marks. Vastra’s claws. It must have happened while they were both asleep. She would have to get herself cleaned up, bandaged, and in fresh clothes before she returned to bed. Jenny gave one last lingering look to the mass under the bed, hoping the incredible being under the covers would slumber for just a little while longer.

Vastra woke disoriented, warm, and surrounded by the scent of blood. She flipped the covers back, crimson staining the emerald of the silk sheets. Jenny! Her mind raced with panic. Scrambling out of bed, she grabbed her jade green dressing gown, pulled it on, and tied the sash. She followed the scent of innocent blood, all the way to the bathroom. The door was ajar, and when she opened it, Jenny was sitting on the edge of the tub, a wet rag in her hand stained with blood. “Oh, my dear…” 

Jenny looked up, her hand frozen in mid motion. Vastra looked at her side, shame filling her eyes. “I’m alright, ma’am,” she said lightly, trying extremely hard not to wince. Jenny set the cloth aside, to hold out her hand to her mistress. 

“I did this,” Vastra went to her fragile human where she knelt before her. It must have happened while she had been unconscious, the primal part of her lizard brain taking over. 

“I didn’t even know it happened,” Jenny shrugged her right shoulder. And this time she winced. 

“I could have eviscerated you,” Vastra shook her head. She inspected the wounds to make sure they were not too deep. All four of them were, for want of a better word, superficial, and would not need stitches. 

“But you didn’t,” Jenny pointed out. There was so malicious intent from Vastra when these wounds had been made. She couldn’t fault Vastra for something that happened while they both had been asleep.

Vastra took the cloth, dipping it into the hot water to continue cleaning the wound. “You tended me when I needed it, allow me the same curtesy.” Her maid nodded. Ever so gently she dabbed at the nearest gouge marks. “I cannot believe I did this, even in deep sleep.” 

“Perhaps you were dreaming,” Jenny mused, and then bit her bottom lip when the cloth snagged a jagged edge of the cut. 

“I don’t remember,” Vastra admitted. “When the body temperature drops, it sends a Silurian into a coma like state. That, in turn, allows primal parts normally buried the chance to take some small measure of control.” For all of their evolutionary advancements, even at the dawn of time, they were still deadly reptiles. 

“You don’t have to explain,” Jenny shook her head. In truth, she knew the risks of living with, and caring for Vastra. Somewhere along the way, a few scrapes and bruises might be collected. She was strong enough to endure all of it if it meant she got to remain with the lizard woman that stole her heart. 

“No, I do,” Vastra shook her head. “I swore not to abuse you when I took you in, when I made you apart of this household, and I broke my word.” 

Jenny dared not argue this any further. She knew what keeping her word meant to Vastra. So, instead she said, “I forgive you.”

Vastra felt the sting of tears fill her eyes. She wasn’t going to speak, not until she could trust her voice not to quiver. Removing the rag from Jenny’s flesh, she dipped it back into the basin, let it soak up water, and then ring it out. Again she set to work cleaning off the blood, this time from Jenny’s abdomen. The red came away without too much trouble. She had the dark urge to clean the rest of Jenny’s rooms with her tongue. Silurians always thirsted for blood. 

Jenny saw the way Vastra’s eyes dilated, and how tightly she had her lips pressed tightly together. It was her blood that had enticed her mistress. That knowledge sent a thrill of desire through of her, as much as it shouldn’t. She often wondered what it would be like to have Vastra’s fork tongue licking along her skin. As if sensing her train of thought, beautiful blue eyes looked at her. The breath she took in made her entire being quiver.

“Not this time,” Vastra shook her head. As much as she may wish to have the taste of Jenny’s blood forever branded upon her tongue, she would not feast from wounds she’d inflicted. She dropped the cloth back into the basin. All the blood had been cleaned away and the wound was ready for a bandage. “Wait here a moment, I have a salve that will aide in healing, and the scars won’t be terribly visible.” She stood up, and turned to the vanity where a porcelain covered dish rested. Vastra picked it up and removed the lid. 

The first thing Jenny smelled was coconuts, but from her training with Vastra, she detected a few other scents that she couldn’t name. “What is that?”

“A concoction of, as you can smell, coconut oil to soften the skin, willow bark to ease pain, and yarrow to speed healing.” Vastra explained dabbing some of the white salve onto the tips of her index and middle finger. Kneeling once more, she set to work, “This will sting.” 

Jenny was prepared for that, but it didn’t stop her from watching. The second the salve touched her open wound, it turned clear. She hissed in discomfort. The touch of Vastra’s skin to her open wound created this burning sensation. She closed her eyes, holding her breath at odd intervals, and all to keep from giving away that the pain had set in in earnest. 

Vastra felt Jenny’s abdomen tense. It was her way of battling back the harsh feeling of agony. She dropped her hand, stalling her ministrations. “I am so sorry,” her head lowered. Many times before when Jenny had been bloodied, it had been due to their vigorous training sessions. Every time her eyes had been wide open, and she knew what she was getting into. Vastra knew she would draw blood from Jenny, but not when they were locked in a tender embrace while being in the grips of sleep. 

Jenny cupped her mistress’s face, getting her to look up, “I’m not angry.”

“You should be,” Vastra replied. 

“But, I’m not,” Jenny shook her head. A few loose dark curls of her hair fell free of their pins, framing her face. “This was an accident, I know that.” She made sure Vastra could see the understanding and the forgiveness in her eyes. 

Vastra could resist no longer. She rose up on her knees until her lips touched Jenny’s. At first her precious human froze from initial shock, but eagerly responded. Jenny was kissing her back, draping her arms over her shoulders. She could live in this moment forever, memorizing the sweet taste of Jenny’s lips. Any lethargy that had been left was now gone.

Jenny gasped from the intensity of the kiss, “Vastra….” Blue eyes met brown, and together they smiled. The feelings between them had been building for months and months, until there was no other recourse but to act. While the Silurian was distracted by her smile, Jenny to advantage. This time it was she who controlled the kiss, and the power of it.

Vastra’s mind swam from the passion infused into the kiss Jenny was giving her. She knew they couldn’t continue, not while Jenny was hurt. With great will power, she pulled back, resting her hands on Jenny’s knees. “As much as I desire to continue…”

Jenny nodded, knowingly, “Yeah, my side…” She couldn’t keep the smile from her face. On instinct, her internal clock told her that it was nearing supper time. Right on cue her stomach rumbled. 

“Let’s get you bandaged up, and then how about I take you out to dine?” Vastra suggested. 

“Anywhere I choose to go?” Jenny hoped. 

“If you like…” Vastra stood up, holding her hand out to her beautiful human companion.

“I do,” Jenny confirmed, placing her hand in Vastra’s.

 


	2. Chapter 2

EVENING:

 

Vastra stood in the foyer of her home trying in vain not to tap her foot. Her hands smoothed down the front of her dark purple dress, feeling the need to fidget while trying not to. She was being made to wait for Jenny, which she knew was a small punishment for the wounds she had inflicted earlier. It was only right for her to pay penance for that. Dinner seemed a logical first step, or was this dinner conveying something else entirely? Vastra knew she felt differently for Jenny. She knew she desired the curious little human. All of it went to her head, so much so that she nearly missed Jenny at the top of the stairs. The sight of her stole the very oxygen from her lungs. “Oh, my dear…” She was drawn to the foot of the stairs, her hand out stretched, waiting for Jenny. In the span of seconds, she’d forgotten had to breathe properly.

The moment dinner had been offered, Jenny knew the exact dress she wanted to wear for the evening. The only one suitable was a silk gown of sapphire, adorned with small turquoise stones lining the modest plunge in front, as well as in back. In the back, the fabric had been stitched with waves to disguise the bustle. Once she was in the dress, it was time to choose the accessories. Only one would do for tonight. Jenny held up a thin silver chain with a tear drop topaz stone, the size of her thumb, with small diamonds surrounding it. She secured it around her neck, and then went to see herself in the mirror. Jenny didn’t look like herself. She pinched her cheeks to give her a natural blush. Lastly, she took her hair down, letting the locks cascade around her nearly bare shoulders. For tonight she would have half of her hair pinned back in a small bun while the rest of it remained free. She ran her hands down her abdomen, feeling the fluttering of butterflies. Jenny was as ready for tonight as she would ever be. 

Vastra felt like the luckiest woman in the world to be seeing Jenny in such an ethereal state of grace and beauty. She could not keep the smile from her lips, or the amazement from her eyes. Finally, after so many torturous seconds, Jenny’s hand rested in hers. Her desire was to pull her close, to have her lips hover just about hers breathing the same air. “You look so beautiful,” Vastra whispered, not trusting her voice to be any louder. “I almost do not wish to leave this house so I can keep you all to myself.”

“You promised to take me where I wished to go,” Jenny reminded gently. If they didn’t leave the house, she wouldn’t be upset. Wearing this dress had been for Vastra mainly. Jenny wanted to see the awestruck look of amazement in her Silurian mistress’s eyes, and she got it. 

“I would be insanely jealous of another’s eyes falling upon you,” Vastra stated, playfully, if not mostly true. Where her precious Jenny was concerned, she took no chances. 

Jenny knew it was a dirty move, but she placed her hand to her side, and went, “Ow…” She tried to look pained, but she couldn’t resist giggling. Vastra shook her head hissing at her, knowing that she wasn’t entirely serious. 

“You are going to make pay for this for a long while, aren’t you?” Vastra asked, her hand coming up to cup Jenny’s left cheek. She was would do any penance set to her by the little human she had marked in such a vicious way. 

“Not too long,” Jenny said. “A week, perhaps, unless you persuade me to make it shorter.” Where had this playful side come from? She’d never been this forward with another living soul in her life. Then again, that was the pull Vastra had. It made her desires real and acceptable. She knew at the Madame’s she had a chance to live the life the world told her was wrong.

“You are doing your utmost to make me lose my composure,” Vastra growled lightly. She liked this side of Jenny.

“Then take me to dinner,” Jenny smirked, and then turned her head so that she might kiss Vastra’s gloved palm.

 

THE CRITERION RESTERAUNT:

 

Jenny tried to keep her mouth closed, while simultaneously roving her gaze over every aspect of this amazing underground restaurant beneath Piccadilly. This was the one place she had been wanting to come for ages. There had just never been time before, not with all the cases Vastra took on, as well as various other adventures they’d undertaken. None of that mattered now, seeing as she was actually standing in the opulent restaurant.

Vastra felt Jenny’s hand tense in the crook of her arm. She glanced over at her companion, to see her the wide eyed expression that had overtaken her face. Behind her veil, she smiled at that. She leaned over, placing her mouth close to Jenny’s ear so that they wouldn’t be overheard, “When I said anywhere, I meant anywhere.” Surreptitiously, she looked around the room, through her veil, and saw many eyes looking at them, looking at Jenny especially. It made her want to hide Jenny away from them, to be selfish and the only one allowed to view her beauty. 

Jenny looked up at Vastra, “Thank you, ma’am.” She couldn’t help the giggle bubbled up. It was all too perfect, and they’d only just walked in. There was still more to come. Vastra always held true to her word. 

“Madame Vastra!” 

Vastra looked in the direction of her name and saw Edward, the maître d. He had been one of her first private cases when the Doctor left her in London to find her own way in life. Edward had contracted her to find the culprits stealing from the patrons of the restaurant. It had been, after two full days of her investigation, two waiters. They had been dealt with, dismissed, and Vastra had been given preferential treatment for life. Tonight she would use it for Jenny. “Ah, Edward. It’s nice to see you still gracing the Criterion.”

“When I saw your name in the reservation ledger, I was nearly stricken,” Edward held out his hand to her. “It is an honor to have you here tonight. You’ve not dined here in close to ten years.”

“Well, tonight is a special occasion,” Vastra laughed lightly. Edward was the sort who knew what she was talking about. He was a man of discerning tastes that conventional society would frown upon. His companion was the head chef. “Has everything been arranged?” she asked.

“Just as you asked,” Edward glanced over to the delicate pale brunette gracing Vastra’s arm. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. He was pleased to find someone to attract the detectives eye.

“Then lead on,” Vastra motioned with her free hand. To Jenny she whispered, “You’re being very quiet.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Jenny breathed out. She should’ve known that her mistress would have connections to one of the most famous restaurants in London. Somehow, it made the night even more special. “You never cease to amaze me,” she said a few heartbeats later when they left the main dining room. 

“The day I become predictable to you, is a day I don’t wish to think about,” Vastra mused. 

“That will never happen,” Jenny stated with utter certainty. It was simply impossible. From the safety of the deserted corridor, Jenny hugged Vastra’s arm, her cheek resting on her shoulder. 

Vastra pulled off her veil once they entered the private dining room. There were frosted glass windows separating them from the main room. Candles were dotted about the space, adding an air of ambience, and romance. Their table was in the center, a finely pressed white linen tablecloth rested under fine oriental china dishes. One long stemmed red rose sat in a crystal vase in the center. “Is it everything you imagine?” Vastra asked.

“Better,” Jenny answered without hesitation. The smell of the food was divine, and it set her stomach rumbling with hunger. On impulse she went to the table, but pulled herself back. The maître d, Edward, Vastra had called him, pulled out the chair for her to sit. A slight nod from her mistress had her going to take a seat. 

Edward stood in front of Vastra, “I shall return shortly with your meal. Should you require me sooner…?” 

“I’ll ring for you,” Vastra nodded and then retired to her place across from Jenny. Her human glowed in the warm light of the candles that surrounded them. Again, she was losing the ability to breathe normally. 

Jenny reached for the decanter of red liquid, which was safe to deduce that it held wine rather than the preferred beverage Vastra usually would partake of; human blood. She was about to pour some into the polished wine glass sitting in front of her plate when she glanced at her dinner companion. “What?”

“You’re a little too young for such spirits,” Vastra answered. One of the conditions of the employment was that Jenny not partake of alcoholic beverages until she was twenty-one years of age. She still had three years to go. The future imposed an age restriction upon its youth, just as Vastra’s people had done with theirs. 

“Just one glass? Please?” Jenny pleaded lightly. “Tonight is a special night after all.”

Vastra had an argument ready, just in the tip of her fork tongue, but she let it die. Instead she chose to say, “Alright, one glass. You may find you don’t care for wine.” She smirked as the red liquid was poured into her wine glass. At a third of the way, Jenny stopped, and then lifted the crystal to her lips. Vastra watched as her young maiden took a curious sip. 

Jenny was not expecting the sour taste that assaulted her tongue. She forced herself to swallow, and then glared at the wine. “How do people drink this?” She made a gagging face as she set the glass down. 

“It’s an acquired taste,” Vastra resisted chuckling. “Your virgin palate is not used to such a well-aged wine.”

“How do I get used to it?” Jenny asked. 

“Through years of cultivation, and exposer to the right wines. Red might too strong for you right now. White, I can tell, will be more you style.” Vastra held out her hand for the glass. Jenny passed it to her so that she could lift it to her nose. It was a Merlot. She could sense black cherry, plum, and an array of herbal flowers. Not minding that Jenny’s lips had tasted it first, she too took a sip. The taste was a bit rough, less tannic, but pleasing none the less. 

“How do you do that?” Jenny slumped forward a little. 

“My people had wine,” Vastra chuckled this time, setting the glass down. She took her empty one and filled it with water, and then handed it to Jenny. “Ours was fermented differently, but it was still wine. The fruits of my era were less polluted than the ones found now.” She closed her eyes, recalling the memory of her home sixty-five million years ago, “I can still remember when the air was so clean, you grew lighted headed if you breathed too fast.” 

“Must have been nice,” Jenny whispered. Vastra spoke so rarely of her home, or of how it felt back then. Except when she was criticizing humanity and their selfish ways. Which, she did that often. No, she never just spoke of what it was like. Jenny could hear sadness coloring Vastra’s words, “Do you wish to be back there?”

Vastra opened her eyes, “Oh, Jenny, there are things that I wish I still had, sights I long to see, and familiar faces I desire to converse with. But if that meant giving up you, then no, home is nothing more than a fond memory.” It was true, she longed to be with her sister’s again, training with them. She longed for the warmth of her home beneath the surface of the earth. All that paled in comparison to the sight of Jenny’s smile. 

Jenny’s heart skipped a beat. She was blushing in earnest right now. “If given the chance, you would stay here rather than return to your home?” she repeated. It was a rush to know that she had caught the eye of one of the most powerful woman she’d ever met. Vastra had this air about her; a regal bearing. 

“I would never want to be anywhere you’re not,” Vastra confessed, making sure Jenny took her words to heart. Apes, in her opinion, were of low moral character. They often chose to hurt one another, rather than leave well enough alone. There were rare exceptions, though. Jenny was one of them. The most important one. This little maid had opened Vastra’s eyes, made her see there was beauty to be found in this world. 

“You’re my greatest adventure in life,” Jenny raised her wine glass of water, toasting the woman sitting across from her. There was a promise in her words that she hoped Vastra could hear. She knew she wanted to be with no one else. No other had thrilled her the way her Silurian mistress could. No other held dominion over her heart, and no one ever would. 

Before Vastra could make her reply, the door to the dining room opened, and the smell of their meal filled the room. The carnivore that lived inside of her growled in hunger as she resisted the impulse to lick her lips in anticipation. So, she said, “Edward, the meal smells absolutely divine.”

Edward grinned, “Bennett was very cross with your special order.” He set a plate in front of Madame Vastra, pulling off the silver covering to reveal her meal. “Roast beef, extremely rare. It’s practically still bleeding.” 

“Perfect,” Vastra chuckled darkly.

“He was more than mollified whilst preparing your lovely friends dish,” Edward set a matching covered plate down in front of the lovely brunette. “Tonight your feast consists of roasted pheasant, basted in garlic and thyme, with a hint of rosemary, and surrounded with carrots and potatoes.” 

“Smells delicious. Thank you,” Jenny set her hands on the table, waiting for the maître d to leave them alone. He bowed, and then left, closing the door once more. “How’d you meet him?” she asked, picking up her knife and fork.

“After the Doctor left me here to start a new life, Edward was one of my very first cases.” Vastra paused to take a bite of her roast. She moaned in delight at the taste of nearly raw meat. To wash it all down, she took a generous sip of the red wine.

“Well,” Jenny prodded. “What happened?” she loved listening as Vastra regaled her about her earlier exploits as a burgeoning detective. Jenny always loved how a seemingly normal case would turn into a complex pile of clues that ended with someone going to jail. Or if Vastra was extremely cross, they would be eaten, and the matter laid to rest.

“Edward had noticed the way I watched the room, and its people,” Vastra said. “As discretely as possible, he inquired if I had observed anything peculiar. To which I replied, I had not, but I had witnessed a rather distressing altercation between him and two very angry patrons. Apparently, some of their money had gone missing.” She paused in her recollection to take a few more bites of her meal. Tonight, there was no rush. Tonight was for savoring the moment.

Jenny was so enthralled with Vastra’s story that she hadn’t realized almost all of her pheasant was consumed. She set down her knife and fork, letting her food settle. “Had you already started being a detective when he approached you?”

“A few cases here and there, but in the early days, the work had been slow to come,” Vastra answered. “He asked if I had anywhere important to be, and if I didn’t, he would make certain my tab was covered. So, I decided to stay and see what happened. The rest of the evening passed by, convincing me nothing was amiss, until I noticed one of the waiters acting oddly. He was a lanky man, with greasy hair, and shifty eyes. I can’t say as to what made me track his movements.”

“What did you do?” Jenny sat forward, her elbows on the table. It was impolite of her, but they were in private, and no one would see. 

“Well, I had to come back. The restaurant was closing for the evening,” Vastra smirked. “I will admit as to being curious as to what the little beady eyed creature was up to. The next day, I returned promptly for breakfast where I informed Edward of my premature suspicions. Coincidently, he had the same ill feelings, and set me upon another suspect. Covertly, I studied the loathsome little ape where I saw him brazenly pick the pocket of a well to do gentleman. I would have been impressed with his stealth if I wasn’t already so repulsed that he dared to abuse his position.”

“Opportunity is everything to a thief,” Jenny pointed out. “His position afforded him the access he needed.”

“Do you wish me to continue?” Vastra asked, playfully sharp. 

“Of course,” Jenny bowed her head, but looked up taking away from the subservient gesture. 

Vastra sniffed, “I soon found that the beady eyed greasy creature, and the loathsome ape were in collusion with each other. When the lunch hour came, the second suspect entered, and the one from that morning spent too long in conference in a little corner where they thought no one would pay them any mind. Having superior hearing, I was able to discern what they were talking about. I excused myself, gained Edward’s attention, and reported what I found. Shortly after that, the two were dismissed, and made the mistake of following me to my former flat.”

Jenny didn’t need to ask what had become of them. From the primal look in Vastra’s eyes, she already knew. Vastra had eaten them. It’s what she did when she felt the humans were too much trouble to be turned over to Scotland Yard. She had to get fresh blood somehow. Her mistress needed it to sate her lizard appetite and maintain her composure. “Were they as terrible tasting as you described them?”

“Actually, not at all.” Vastra answered. After she had skinned them, drained their blood, and roasted them over a spit, she had found them quite tasty. But, she was not about to give those sort of details to her human companion. There were only so many things she could confide to Jenny without fear of scaring her. Though, that had yet to happen. The beautiful little lock pick had yet to be frightened of anything she could do. That worried Vastra, and thrilled her all at the same time.

“So, Edward fixed it so that you have free meals for life?” Jenny asked as she brought her water glass up to her lips. 

“Yes,” Vastra nodded. “When I was just starting out, I gave little thought to money. I accepted payment for my services in trade; free meals, lodging, and such things. Months before you came across my path, I began to realize I needed a home of my own. My landlord found a suspicious bone lying about my flat.”

Jenny chuckled, “What did he say?” Sad to say, she knew how the man must have felt. More than a few times, she too had found bones lying about the larder. At first it had unnerved her, but like everything Vastra did, she grew used to it. Soon enough, it became common place. Jenny could still be taken off guard by things, but she could recover quicker than when she had first come to be employed by the Great Veiled Detective.

“Nothing, he knew my propensity for scientific study. He assumed it was fake. Eventually, I took a case from a wealthy socialite that paid me enough to buy Thirteen Paternoster Row. I immediately vacated the space and moved into my new lodgings.” Vastra stated. She got up, coming around the table where she knelt down next to Jenny, “Before you, Paternoster Row was just a house. It was four walls and roof with no soul. The moment you stepped foot inside, I felt a new life breathe through the halls. Jenny, you alone have made it a home. One I am happy to call my own.”

Tears welled up in Jenny’s eyes upon hearing Vastra’s words. No one had ever said such things to her, not even her parents. They tossed her away like an old shoe simply for her choice in companionship. This was the first time she was truly happy her life had ended up crossing paths with Vastra. Throwing caution to the wind, she threw her arms around the Silurian woman, and held her close burying her face in the crook of her neck. 

Vastra brought her left hand up, threading her green scaled fingers through the silky curls of Jenny’s hair, holding the back of her head. Slowly, she inhaled taking in the unique scent of her little maid. For as long as she could manage, she would do everything in her power to make sure she never had a reason to leave her side. Vastra knew now that she was falling in love with Jenny. It was a love that would consume her soul, fill her life with happiness, and make everything that she had done worthwhile. “It’s time I take you home.”

 

THE END


End file.
